


I Want Charles

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Carlos looks after a sick Lando but all he wants is his boyfriend.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	1. Sick Lando

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm obsessed with writing Lando stories? I have been desperate to write a Charles/Lando story for ages so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! If anyone wants to see a second chapter, maybe where Lando wakes up and Charles looks after him, please let me know! Please also comment any prompts you may have, whether it's Charles/Lando or any other pairing.

Lando felt dreadful when he woke up on the Thursday morning, thankfully it was only media day so he didn't have to worry about driving but he really couldn't be bothered talking to other people. He had been feeling ill for the past few days now but he was feeling worse after a restless sleep. The process of getting ready took ten times longer than it should have. When he went down for breakfast, he was met with his hyperactive teammate who went from bouncing up and down to a complete mother hen as he took one look at Lando. The teen looked exhausted and was completely pale. He looked as if he had about 50 layers on which was not entirely surprising given how cold it was in Austin but Carlos could see sweat gathering on Lando's forehead already.

"Are you okay, buddy? You don't look good." He asked gently.

Lando just shrugged.

"I could be better." He responded, honestly.

Carlos shook his head at him and gave him a little push in the direction of the restaurant. Lando actually whined at that as he wasn't all that hungry.

"You need to eat and keep your strength up." Said Carlos.

The pair sat together and ate in silence although Lando spent half the time pushing his food around the plate rather than put it in his mouth. He only ate a few more mouthfuls when Carlos glared across the table at him. The teen rolled his eyes and ate some more before he physically couldn't eat any further. The day proved long and cold for Lando. Whilst most people were complaining about how cold it was, Lando was the winner in the complaints department. He kept his sleeves over his arms which were constantly wrapped around his chest. His hood was up and over his head when he ate lunch rather reluctantly. The team were molly coddling him all day. They were aware that he wasn't feeling the best because he had been ill at the factory and when he had arrived in America. He reluctantly sat in the drivers press conference and made his way through all his media commitments, although he was thinking more about going back to bed. A lot of people thought he just had the cold and so there was no real concern over the possibility that he might not be able to race. That was until it neared the end of the day in the paddock and by this time, Lando's energy was draining. He was so exhausted. As he and Carlos waited on their ride back to the hotel, he started to sway as he stood still on the spot.

"Hey, Lando. You better sit down, you don't look so good." Said Carlos, firmly.

Before he could argue, he was pushed into a seat as they continued to wait in the motorhome. Lando didn't even have the energy to haul himself back up.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You're not and don't argue with me." Said Carlos, seriously.

Lando just sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear people talking and talking about him but he paid no attention to them. He was sure he could even hear his boss speaking but his eyes refused to open.

"Take him back to the hotel and take care of him. When he gets into the paddock tomorrow, we can have a medic look over him. If they decide he can't drive, we'll just have to deal with it in the morning. I reckon he just needs a goodnight's sleep." Said Zac.

Lando didn't know how much time had passed as he waited. He didn't pay any attention to the person who gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. He really should have been paying attention to his teammate who was now shaking his shoulders to get him up.

"Come on, Lando. The car is waiting." Said Carlos, impatiently.

Lando was eventually hauled to his feet and he had to take a moment as a rush of dizziness took over as he opened his eyes. Thankfully, he recovered and the pair went through the paddock and headed back to the hotel. Carlos followed Lando to his room, having argued with him throughout the entire car journey that he would be looking after him. When they made it to the room, Lando immediately turned the air con off and faceplanted his bed and groaned. Carlos secretly turned it back on. He knew that Lando probably had a fever and he was definitely sweating, probably worse than this morning. The Spaniard went into the bathroom and was glad to see that Lando actually had medication on him. He took some paracetamol and a glass of water through to Lando. He coughed gently and rolled his eyes when Lando ignored him.

"Hey, you can sleep in a minute. You need to take these." Said Carlos, softly.

Lando rolled over onto his back very slowly and blinked up at Carlos. He gradually sat up in a seating position and took the pills, throwing them into his mouth before grabbing the glass of water out of his teammate's hand and swallowed hard. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he passed the glass back. Carlos put it on the bedside table and set about helping Lando get ready for bed, regardless of the fact that it was still early evening and none of them had had dinner. He closed the curtains and raked behind Lando's pillows to find his pjs. Once he had found them, thankful that it was just a plain back t-shirt and some shorts, he threw them at Lando. The Brit just frowned at him. 

"You need to get ready for bed, you should sleep." Said Carlos. 

"I'll just go to bed like this." Replied Lando as he made an attempt to try and pull the covers back. 

"You shouldn't be wearing so many layers. I'm sure you have a fever so we need to get it down. You need to take your clothes off." Argued Carlos.

He leaned down and pressed the back of his hand to Lando's forehead. The teen grumbled and batted his teammate's hand away. The Spaniard sighed at the younger man's actions.

"Lando, you are not well. I insist you change your clothes." Said Carlos.

Without another word, Lando grabbed his pjs and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't be bothered arguing with Carlos, he just wanted to sleep. Carlos actually counted it as a win that Lando had actually listened to him. Eventually, Lando made his way out of the bathroom and chucked his many layers on top of his suitcase that was sitting in the corner of the room. Carlos rolled his eyes and watched the teen getting into bed. He quietly grabbed the chair that was sitting at the table and dragged it so he was sitting on it beside Lando's bed. He groaned in frustration as he saw that Lando had wrapped the duvet covers all around him. He reached out and tried to pull it back as Lando didn't really need them on. Eventually after a minute or two, he gave up as Lando, with surprisingly strong strength, managed to hold onto the covers. The young driver slowly but surely fell asleep. Carlos turned the lamp on that was beside Lando's bed before getting up to turn the main light off. He wasn't going to sit with his teammate all night but he wanted to see if he would be disturbed or not given how tired he looked. The Spaniard had never seen someone so restless before. Lando couldn't lie still. One minute he was lying on his back then the next his side. One minute he had the covers thrown away and the next they were wrapped so tightly around him, he looked like a burrito. Carlos sighed as he watched Lando moving as if he couldn't get comfortable. This carried on for around half an hour before Lando settled on his side facing Carlos, with the duvet pulled back so it was just covering his waist. Carlos had to shake him awake when he started groaning for a solid 5 minutes. Lando looked up at him sleepily.

"I know you've only been sleeping for half an hour, but do you feel any better?" Questioned Carlos.

Lando shook his head sadly. 

"I can't give you any more pills yet. Do you want something to eat?" Asked Carlos.

Again, he received another shake of the head.

Carlos sighed. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" 

Lando looked a little nervous.

"I want Charles." He said, quietly.

Carlos looked flabbergasted. Why on earth would Lando want Charles of all people? Lando just looked up at him like an innocent little puppy as his eyes drooped and he fell back into a restless sleep. Carlos knew he couldn't refuse him so set about trying to find a way of getting in touch with Charles. He didn't want to leave the room to go and find Charles so he settled for going through his contacts. He messaged Daniil who was his previous teammate and asked for Pierre's number seeing as the two drivers were now teammates because of Pierre's demotion back to Toro Rosso. The Spaniard was grateful when the Russian messaged him Pierre's phone number and he in turn messaged the Frenchman to ask for Charles' number, remembering to put his name in the text as neither of them had each other's phone numbers. When Pierre messaged back his best friend's number, although he seemed confused as Carlos hadn't actually told Daniil or Pierre about Lando, he got up and called Charles from the bathroom so as not to disturb Lando. 

"Hey, yeah it's Carlos. I'm sorry, I don't mean to disturb you it's just that I'm looking after Lando. He's not well and he's asking for you. We're in room 206. I'm here with him. Okay, see you soon. Bye." 

Carlos frowned at his phone. Charles actually sounded quite concerned when he had been informed that Lando was ill. The Spaniard didn't know why, the pair got on well but it wasn't as if they were best friends. Carlos decided to grab a cloth and run it under some cold water before returning to the room. He brushed it over Lando's face to try and cool him down, gazing at him in concern as he felt the heat radiating from his teammate. A knock at the door interrupted him and he got up slowly, chucking the cloth into the bathroom as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Charles looking so worried on the other side. He opened the door further and let Charles into the room. The young Monegasque went over to Lando's bed and gazed down at him. 

"He's not been very great today, he hasn't been well since he got to Austin but he's much worse today. He's been so exhausted. Zac says we'll need to get a medic to look over him tomorrow to see if he's fit to drive." Carlos said.

Charles turned to look back at Carlos.

The Spaniard looked nervous.

"He asked for you. I asked him if he needed anything and he said Charles. Why?" He questioned, suspiciously. 

Charles gulped as Carlos just looked puzzled but he was also narrowing his eyes at the younger man standing in front of him. The Ferrari driver looked embarrassed as he fought to get the right words out.

"He was asking for me because..."

Carlos raised an eyebrow as Charles paused.

"Go on."

Charles sighed.

"Because I'm his boyfriend." Finished Charles.

He was completely tempted to bolt out the door at the look on Carlos' face. He looked upset and disappointed all at once and Charles was worried about his reaction. Carlos looked down at his teammate.

"Why didn't he tell me?" He questioned, softly.

"Lando likes pleasing people, he's concerned that people will disapprove plus no one in formula 1 or in racing has come out gay or has come out and said they're in a relationship with a fellow driver." Responded Charles.

Carlos sighed sadly.

"How long?" 

Charles turned to look at him.

"Since after Silverstone." 

Carlos nodded gently and raised out a hand after a moment. Charles frowned and took it, trying not to beam when Carlos shook it.

"I won't tell anyone. However, if you hurt him in any way, you'll have me to answer to." Warned Carlos as he gripped Charles' hand tighter.

He tried not to laugh as Charles looked back at him with wide eyes. They separated when Lando let out a little groan and he shifted again, restless. Carlos pushed him in the direction of the bed.

"Go on, he's been waiting for you." Teased Carlos.

Charles blushed again as he sat down gently on the bed, reaching down to take off his shoes. He carefully pulled the duvet back, maneuvering himself so that he was lying down before bringing the duvet half up again. He gathered Lando in his arms gently so that the teen could rest his head on the Ferrari driver's chest. Lando let out a soft sigh as he settled down and wrapped an arm around Charles' waist. Carlos nearly cooed as he watched Charles place a soft kiss on Lando's forehead, having forgotten that his boyfriend's teammate was still in the room.

"If he wakes up, try and get him to eat. He's not had much of an appetite today. He can have some more medicine in a couple of hours, it's in the bathroom." Informed Carlos.

Charles nodded his head in thanks. He laughed quietly as Carlos moved forward to run a hand through Lando's hair. The teen let out a whine and cuddled closer to Charles who ran a hand up and down his back.

"Look after him." Whispered Carlos.

Charles smiled at his rival and then smiled down at his boyfriend.

With one last look at the pair, Carlos turned and headed out, determined to go and find something for dinner seeing as Lando refused to eat. Charles paid no attention to anything other than the young man in his arms.

"It's alright, Mon cheri. I'll take care of you." Whispered Charles.

He kissed Lando's forehead once more and chuckled as the Brit let out another soft sigh.


	2. Carer Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles looks after his sick boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the story! Here is the final chapter where Charles looks after a sick Lando. I hope you've all enjoyed this story! If you have any prompts, whether it's containing Charles and Lando or any pairing in particular, please let me know!

Charles was dozing in and out of sleep due to the warmth that radiated from Lando who was resting against his chest. The teen slept peacefully for a while but would eventually grow restless but when Charles rubbed a hand up and down his back, he settled again into a deep sleep. Charles was close to falling asleep when Lando shifted again and frowned as he seemed to wake up disorientated as he felt the pillow beneath him which wasn’t actually a pillow. He blinked sleepily and frowned before he managed to force his eyes open. Charles said nothing as he gazed down at his boyfriend. Lando eventually looked up and was surprised to find his boyfriend here with him given that he had been asleep when Charles had arrived. 

“Hey.” Said Charles, softly.

Lando just stared at him.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned.

Charles tried not to frown at the question.

“You asked for me and I got a phone call from Carlos.” He replied.

He held in a laugh as Lando blushed and rested his head back down on Charles’ chest.

“Carlos now knows about us by the way, so expect some teasing when you’re well again.”

Lando whined.

“Do you want some more meds?” Asked Charles.

He felt Lando nod his head but he was trapped and wasn’t sure if he could simply lift Lando off of him.

“You’ll need to move so I can go and grab some.” Charles said.

Lando whined again.

Charles rolled his eyes. He’d found out early on in their relationship that Lando liked cuddles and if they spent any of their days off together, it was usually spent either on the sim or cuddled up on the couch. He tightened his grip on Lando before hauling him off onto the side of the bed. The teen let out a squeak at the movement then a grunt as Charles pulled back the duvet and got out of bed. He settled down and grumbled when Charles returned with a few pills and a glass of water. Charles sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Come on, the sooner you take these, the sooner you can get back to sleep.” Said Charles.

Lando glared up at his boyfriend before he slowly sat up against the headboard. Charles held out his hand and Lando took the pills and popped them into his mouth. He took the glass but Charles had to wrap a hand around the Brit’s smaller hand as he was shaking. He brought it up to his lips and he swallowed down the pills and made a face of disgust. He tried to push the glass into the direction of Charles but the young Monegasque kept his grip.

“Have another drink first.” He murmured.

He guided the glass back to Lando’s lips and when the teen had had enough, he placed it on the cabinet beside the bed. Carefully, he got back into bed and Lando made a soft sound as he moved slowly so that he was resting against Charles’ chest again and carelessly attempted to drag the duvet up and around his shoulders. His boyfriend knew that it was the fever telling him he was cold but he made no attempt to get rid of the duvet.

“You need to eat, Lando. I should order you something.” Whispered Charles.

“No.” Grumbled Lando.

Charles sighed as he ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Lando nearly purred at the sensation.

“You’ll be eating later. You need to keep your strength up, even if you’re not that hungry.” Charles warned.

Lando ignored him in favour of focusing on the hand that was running through his hair soothingly. He tightened his arm around Charles’ waist as he drifted off to sleep once more. When Charles felt Lando drift off, he pulled the duvet half off as Lando was still quite hot. He leaned down to kiss Lando’s forehead when the teen whined at the movement but settled down again. Charles wasn’t aware that he had fallen asleep until he blearily opened his eyes and wondered what had woken him up. Lando was whimpering and kicking his legs in his sleep. The young Ferrari driver placed the back of hand on Lando’s forehead and frowned at the heat. He retracted it when Lando flinched and he carefully placed Lando down on the bed, swallowing hard when he seemed to thrash more as Charles wasn’t there. The young Monegasque hauled the duvet off of Lando and rushed to the bathroom, soaking a towel with cold water and raced back through to his boyfriend. He started to gently wipe Lando with the towel knowing he needed to cool him down. Lando winced at the touch but let out a sigh when Charles rubbed a hand up and down his arm. 

“Shh, you’re okay. You’re alright. I just need to cool you down.” Charles soothed. 

Thankfully, Lando fell quiet and was sleeping peacefully again. Charles let out a sigh of relief before quietly leaving to chuck the towel into the bathroom. When he returned, he went back into bed and gathered Lando into his side. The Brit let out a happy sigh and let out a little murmur when Charles kissed his temple. The pair slept again for about an hour before Lando woke up again. He sleepily ran a hand through his hair and looked at his boyfriend sleeping. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry and he noticed the glass of water at the side of the bed. The teen lifted a hand to rub over Charles’ chest.

“Charles.” He whispered reluctantly, not wishing to disturb him.

Charles eventually opened his eyes and smiled softly at Lando when he was met with a pair of brown eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

“I’m thirsty.” Lando replied quietly.

Charles shuffled back so that he was sitting against the headboard and Lando grunted as he followed suit. The young Monegasque reached for the glass and handed it to Lando, noticing that Lando had thankfully stopped shaking as he managed to hold the glass himself as he took a few sips before handing the glass back to his boyfriend. The Ferrari driver popped it back onto the cabinet and smiled when Lando cuddled back into him. 

“You should eat something.” Said Charles.

He let out a laugh when Lando whined. 

“Just soup or something, Carlos said you’ve barely eaten at all.” Charles tried to argue.

Lando reluctantly nodded and watched on as Charles grabbed the room’s phone and called for room service. The pair were quietly dozing when there was a knock at the door. Charles carefully got up out of bed and went to the door. He returned with a bowl of soup and was actually glad to notice that the Brit had pulled the duvet back up again. Probably because he was missing Charles’ warmth in the five seconds he had been away. Charles slowly got back into bed and then handed Lando the bowl. The teen ate it slowly. His throat was bothering him and he didn’t have much of an appetite but Carlos was right, he had barely eaten at all today. His boyfriend kept an eye on him making sure he ate at least the majority of his soup. Thankfully, the teen managed to eat the entire bowl of soup before handing the empty bowl to Charles. The Monegasque placed it on the cabinet and sank down again into the bed, lifting an arm for Lando to cuddle into him. His boyfriend gave him a soft smile and he rested his head on Charles’ chest. He let out a squeak when Charles leaned down with the intention of giving him a kiss and he moved away, raising a hand to stop him.

“What?” Charles frowned.

“Don’t want to get you sick.” Mumbled Lando.

Charles rolled his eyes and hugged Lando tighter before kissing his forehead. Lando fell asleep quickly and Charles followed at the back of him. The next morning, Charles woke up first and gazed down at Lando. They had been able to sleep the entire night and Lando didn’t feel as warm, he probably didn’t feel 100% but he didn’t seem to have a fever. As if sensing his thoughts, Lando slowly woke up and looked around the room before setting his eyes on Charles. The pair smiled at each other. 

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Charles asked.

“I just want to stay here all day.” Replied Lando as he cuddled closer.

Charles frowned.

“Do you not feel any better?” 

Lando sat up slightly.

“I do, it’s just, I wish I could spend the rest of the day with you.” He murmured.

Charles smiled and leaned in to kiss Lando. The teen didn’t pull away as they shared a soft kiss. They smiled at each other when they pulled away.

“You better not get sick.” Lando said, cheekily.

Charles just shrugged. He turned around and looked at the clock. He let out a reluctant sigh and got out of bed with Lando getting out of the bed on the other side.

“As much as I’d like to stay here all day too, I need to go back to my room to get changed.” Said Charles. 

Lando nodded and moved closer to him to wrap his arms around his waist, feeling Charles wrap his arms around him.

“Thank you for looking after me.” He said softly.

Charles tightened his hold on his and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s what I’m here for.” He whispered.

They gradually pulled apart.

“You need to thank Carlos as well and get ready for some interrogation because he didn’t seem happy that he wasn’t told about us.” Charles said.

Lando pouted.

Charles lifted a hand to cup Lando’s cheek as he rubbed a thumb over the soft skin.

“Make sure you go and see a medic as well and eat before you leave here.” Said Charles, gently.

Lando rolled his eyes.

“Yes boss.” He responded, cheekily. 

Charles smiled at his before giving him another small kiss and he then made his way towards the door.

“I’ll see you at the track.” He called out.

“See you there.” Replied Lando.

The door slammed shut and Lando shook his head gently. He was lucky to have Charles in his life but not so lucky to have Carlos who would probably go into overprotective teammate mode who would want to know every detail about his relationship with a certain Ferrari driver.


End file.
